we made a mistake right?
by dragonlover107
Summary: Derek&Chloe are still bickering back and forth along with everyone else. the original house members haven't shown up yet so everyone is bored out of their minds! but who knows what will happen after a few panic attacks and nearly being crushed by a tree..
1. Well what the crap just happened?

DPOV

"You are the most arrogant, self centered, jerk off, retarded, insufferable, miserable excuse for a dog Derek Souza!!!"

I internally winced at Chloe's words. On the outside i probably looked indifferent, but on the inside...I hate to admit it, but i was probably crying my guts out. I had stepped over the wrong line in releasing my anger and insulted Chloe's deceased mother. Her mother was the most important person in Chloe's life when she was alive and missed her even more than i missed my own missing father.

But, i still had to go and hurt someone else to make my f-ed up temper calm down. Normally, if someone started insulting me i wouldn't have given them a second thought. But this was Chloe. Chloe was _my_ world. She was the reason i deal with all the shit we're in. She's the reason i try to be a controled and decent person. Well, as much as i could be. Being a werewolve made that a bit difficult.

But she was worth it. Her blond hair made my rainy days shine with sun. Her blue eyes only made me feel peace and something i couldn't explain. The only downside to her was that she had the qualities that the wolve inside me thought was perfect for me. So everytime she was near, i ached to touch her, to hold her.....to do something that would make her feel perfect and protected. But i couldn't, she was Simon's girl.

Anyone could tell that my fool of a brother was head over heels for Chloe. I should've expected it and i did. What caught me off guard was the feelings that decided to make an entrance for me. Ever since we had finally made it to the safe house with Andrew the wolf kept saying _mine, mine, mine!!!!_

It made me so mad because she wasnt mine and she never would be. It was impossible.

Suddenly a door slammed shut and i was ripped from my thoughts. The door was the door to Chloe's room. I had been so out of it and hurt that i hadn't even noticed she had stalked off.

I listened up to see what she was doing. Just to make sure she was okay. Well, she wasn't okay emotionally, but physically i wanted to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

I wished i hadn't listened though. Because the next thing i heard, was Chloe's muffled sobs as she cried into her pillow. That sound completely ripped my heart out. The feeling wasn't just emotional either. i felt like someone just punched me in the stomach. My heart rate picked up and my breathing started hitching. i literlly couldn't breathe.

i clutched my chest and fell backwards against the wall. I'm pretty sure i dented it but i couldn't check over the havoc reaking in my head. i slid down the wall and had half of my back propped up on the wall.

My breath was coming in pants, my chest was heaving, and my sight was going blury. i slightly knew what was going on. i was having a panic attack. from what though i....oh. i had made Chloe cry.

"NO!" my yell came out as a cry of defiance, pain, and a whimper. i almost sounded like i was crying, but i knew i wasn't.

i knew why i had said it. i didn't want to believe i had hurt Chloe. i didn't want to know that i had pained her so bad that she had cried. i couldn't take that. Shoot me, stab me, or throw me off a building, but nothing could be worse than me knowing i had hurt my mate. i whimpered some more at that thought.

"Derek!! HOLY CRAP MAN WHAT HAPPENED!!!!!" i heard Simon kneel at my side and put a hand on my shoulder. "Derek, can you hear me? Derek come on whats going on?!" i couldn't answer him though. he couldn't help me. i needed something that i could never have. i needed Chloe. "Andrew!!!! Help!!" Simon's voice echoed through the lonely house, "Derek come on answer me!!!!!" i coughed and then i smelt blood.

What? where was the blood coming from?

i was still coughing when i realized it was me. i was coughing up blood. that can't be normal.

"Holy shit..." Simon murmured.

Everything started to go hazy and my senses were dying like i was falling asleep. Soon enough i was in a state i thought i would never be in. i wanted to give up and leave everything behind me. i wanted to just escape everything and never go back. i fell asleep to the shrieking voice of Chloe. My name was falling helplessly off her lips. i closed my eyes and the black was welcomed.


	2. Everything's a reminder

CPOV

I was furious and hurt at the same time. Somehow while Derek and I were fighting, as usual, he had managed to insult me and my mother in the same sentence. With that my temper was set off and I threw every insult my mind could come up with at the moment.

But with everything I said it looked like nothing had even fazed him. He was just looking out the window with a bored expression. He wasn't even paying attention to me.

Completely exasperated, I had turned and ran for my room. Once there, I slammed the door and threw myself on the bed. I didn't want to but I started balling my eyes out. This time Derek had crossed the line in giving a come-back. The hateful wretch! I can't believe he had said that. I mean..."Andrew HELP!!!!!" I shot up off my pillow at the sound of Simon's voice screaming in terror. What he screamed next almost made me throw up, "Derek come on answer me?!!" what happened to Derek. I ran out of my room and down the stairs so fast I didn't have time to register where I was going. The only thought in my head was Derek, Derek, and Derek!!!!!

I rounded the corner to the hallway I had left him and fell to my knees because of a dizzy head. In front of me was a collapsed Derek. He was covered in blood and was coughing it out. I whimpered his name. But I think it came out more of a yell. "DEREK!!!" this time it was a shriek. But the only thing it did was make his head fall to the side facing me and his eyes close as he blacked out. "No...." I whispered. "Derek?"

Simon's voice reminded me that he was still here. I slowly crawled over to Derek's side. I let out a yelp as I took him in. His face and hair were soaked in blood like his chest. He was all cramped and looked crippled because of the position he was in. his face was peaceful yet sorrowful at the same time. I started to push his hair out of his face. I let out a sob as I looked him up and down.

Derek was supposed to be the undefeatable one. He was the invincible one that couldn't be brought down. But here...he looked so weak, so vulnerable. I just wanted to pull him into my arms and never let him go. To hide him in some place that not even his dad could find.

I took my other hand and just started to smooth his ink black hair out of his face. His hair was staying back because of the blood but I just kept running my hands over his hair. I watched his face as I did it and he somehow looked like he was relaxing and a slight smile grew on his lips. I smiled too, through my sniffling. He was so sweet sometimes that I just wanted to hug him as hard as I could. Which to him wouldn't be that hard but I wouldn't care about that. As long as he was okay I guess that would help me get through whatever he threw at me. Even though after that I normally wanted to see something crush his head on the spot. I would always be there for him no matter how proud or stupid he is.

"Chloe?" I looked up into Simon's mocha eyes, "Uh...." but he didn't say anything else because Andrew and Tori came to a screeching halt behind him.

"Eeww!!" cried Tori in disgust. I frowned at her but she didn't notice. "What on earth happened!!" yelled Andrew. I looked to Simon because I noticed that I didn't know what had happened.

"Well, I heard Derek start yelling so I went to find him. It was only until I heard Chloe that I knew they were fighting again. I was going to see if maybe I could cool him down or something, but I end up finding him pressed against the wall hyperventilating. He slid down the wall and lay down for a minute and then started coughing up blood. Then he blacked out, when Chloe came down." he looked distant as he finished his story.

"Hmm." Andrew had a thoughtful look on his face, "Sounds like a werewolf's version of a panic attack. But not a normal one obviously because I haven't heard of them coughing up blood. It must have been a very severe incident to make him react like that. I couldn't imagine what would have caused it." we were all silent for a moment. Tori, being her, broke it first, "Well, we can't just leave him in the hall! That's disgusting!!" we all grimaced at her and she gave us an expression that said, _what?_

"She is right, though." said Andrew, "We can't leave him here or carry him to his room so we'll just have to get him to the guest room down here." Simon nodded and I moved next to Tori so I would be out of the way. Andrew heaved his shoulders up while Simon took hold of Derek's legs. Carefully, they carried him down to the guest room.

Tori groaned and stomped off in the other direction leaving me alone in the hall. I decided to take Simon and Andrew's place in cleaning up Derek. Simon wouldn't know what to do and Andrew is probably very uncomfortable.

When I got to the guest room I stood in the doorway. Andrew was preparing bandages even though Derek didn't need any and Simon was looking around blankly. I chuckled and they looked up, "You guys go clean up the hallway, I'll take care of Derek." Simon nodded, "But..." started Andrew, "Andrew you are getting bandages out when Derek doesn't even need any. Relax and go do something else." I said in a more stern tone. He looked taken aback at my words and expression but I ignored it. The two walked out and I went over to Derek. He looked more peaceful and I smiled a bit. His chest was moving up and down only slightly as he was perfectly at rest.

I walked into the adjoining bathroom and got a few towels. I walked back to Derek and looked him up and down trying to decide where to start.

I put his arms above his head and lifted his shirt off of him. When the blood ruined shirt was off of him I smirked. He had a broad chest and rock hard abs. I swear if any girl knew what was under the baggy clothes and depressed act he would be a more popular target than his brother.

I scowled at this thought. WAIT WHY!!!!? It wasn't like he or I was interested. We fought all the time and he never gave it a second thought. He has protected me from anything that was thrown at me and I helped him with changes but that's what friends are for. They help you when they need it most. Plus, I'm pretty sure Derek wouldn't ever like me and I don't think I would ever like him more than I do now with his insufferable attitude….

I shook my head to clear it. Derek needed my help right now. With that I took a rag and soaked it in the bathroom. I took the rag and started wiping the blood off from his chest and throat. I turned the rag on its other side to wipe off his face. As the blood disappeared from his face I noticed something was different.

His acne was completely gone. His blood had made it disappear. I was so not telling him that. I didn't want him to start making himself bleed just to get rid of it. Though he probably wouldn't do that anyway I still wasn't taking any chances. I couldn't bear it if he tried to hurt himself.

I continued to clean his face off until it was completely clear. Then I soaked another rag and ground shampoo into it. I rubbed his head with it for a long while to make sure that I had gotten all of the blood out of his hair.

About half an hour I had started Derek was finally clean. I sighed and put all the dirty rags into the sink along with his shirt. I walked out of the room and closed the door leaving Derek to sleep. I walked down to the kitchen to find Andrew with a cup off coffee. He looked up and was about to say something but I cut him off, "Do you have any books that are from this century Andrew?" I said in a rather sarcastic tone. He looked wary t how I spoke but answered none the less, "Go check the garage Chloe. There should be some boxes you can reach full of books out there." I nodded and headed out the back door. I didn't want to deal with his worries right now. I needed to think.

The garage was a separate building from the house. I walked over to the side entrance and went inside.

There wasn't a lot to see here. It was dark and filled to ceiling with boxes. I walked over to one on the floor. It was open and had books inside that looked Farley new. I had been looking through them for about five minutes when someone came in. it was Simon, "Oh, there you are Chloe. I've been looking for you." I smiled a tiny bit and nodded. his expression fell slightly but then he perked up again, "Do you want to hang out and watch a movie or maybe go get dinner together or something?" he looked confident and expectant.

If he had asked me three weeks ago I would have said yes right away. But it wasn't three weeks ago and he wasn't the boy I wanted to spend my time with, "Simon...I'm not really in the mood for hanging out right now. I just want to be left alone." I looked down as I said this. I hope he wasn't too disappointed. "Oh," the sadness in his voice made me look up. He was looking down too and had a sorrowful expression on his face, "Well, maybe later today or tomorrow we could go somewhere together." he looked up hopeful again. I paused. I really didn't want to crush his hope but I didn't want him to think I liked him like that. He was like the brother I never had. This was going to be difficult. I sighed, "Simon, I don't know how to say this, but I just want to be friends. I can't see you being anything more than that to be honest." I looked at him and he looked crushed for a second but then gave the weakest smile I had ever seen, "Oh, that's cool, hum...yeah okay, I'll...just...leave you to your books now." and with that he nearly ran out of the garage. I groaned. I didn't want to drop that bomb on him, but he wasn't making this any easier.

I tried to focus on the books and for a while it worked. Then I forgot the Simon incident all together.

I had gone into five boxes in an hour to try and find a book that really captured my attention but none were like that. I had a few stored in my head if I ever changed my mind. I was going to get another box but I was a little high. It probably wasn't the best idea, but I stood on top of a box to try and reach it. I had almost got it when I was startled by someone's voice, "Need help?" I gasped and whirled. Standing in the doorway was Derek, all 6ft 4 of him. He was smirking like the arrogant fool he had been acting like a few hours ago.

The past event made me a little resentful, "I'm fine thank you very much." I was completely irked all of the sudden, "I think I've done enough reading for today." Even though I hadn't read any books yet. I passed him swiftly and out of the corner of my eye I saw his expression showed a bit of hurt, but he would have to be guilty for a while.

I stomped angrily into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fridge. I sat down at the extremely large table and started eating it. Unfortunately though, the quiet allowed my mind to wonder.

I started to stare intently at the apple. It seemed strange for me to be eating it for some reason. I couldn't quite put my finger on it until I became so furious again that my clenched fist was nearly vibrating.

Every time I caught Derek in the kitchen he was eating an apple. WHY DID EVERYTHING I DO HAVE TO REMIND ME OF HIM!!!!! Seriously, an answer from some higher power would be really helpful right about now!

For just a few minutes I would like to do something that wasn't caused by Derek or something that reminded me of him. And so I chucked the bitten apple in a random direction. Next thing I knew I heard a cry of pain and I looked up. Andrew was in the doorway holding his nose in his fingers. "That's quite an arm you got there Chloe." I groaned and walked away not even bothering to apologize.

I walked into the nearly always vacant den and lay on the couch. The darkness and depressing colors of the room were very calming at the moment. Soon enough my eye lids were heavy and I was drifting to sleep.

Right before I fell asleep though I could've sworn I heard Derek quietly say, "Goodnight Chloe." Then nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry I haven't been able to update but I had to move all the way from Colorado to Georgia. I promise I will update soon! Thank you for being patient and the great reviews!!!!!


	4. Dude, I am so retarded

OMG I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! IT HAS TAKEN ME MONTHS TO GET BACK TO DOIN WHAT I WANT! AAAHHH I AM SOOOOO SORRY! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AND BRIGHTENED MY DAY BY THEM! Okay here we go…again ;)!

DPOV

I am a total screw up. No I'm worse than a total screw up. Me being the retarded ass I am had my pride come first before Chloe. I can't believe I said that to her! But I guess having that panic attack sort of paid for it but not even close to how I should. I should be on my knees in front of her begging for her forgiveness, but no. I'm such a chicken that all I have done for the past three days is stalking her. I haven't talked to her. I haven't made eye contact with her. HELL! I haven't even sat next to her! What in the crap am I supposed to make of that?

I groaned in frustration and threw my head back. Unfortunately behind my head was a metal bar to keep the swinging bench I was sitting on up. So instead of hurting my head I just put a huge dent where my head went. That makes two places in this house I have left the mark of my egotistical head.

I sighed and looked around again. I was sitting on a swinging bench on the back porch of the safe house. The seat gave had a great view around sunset which was why I sat here. The sun would sit right on the skyline of the dense trees setting the golden field the safe house was in ablaze and lit up the sky like a fire place. It was very quiet and peaceful until I heard the shriek of an infuriated spoiled snob.

"ANDREW! WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING NOW! I'M ALL OUT OF HAIRSPRAY!" I nailed my eyes shut and scowled as I tried to block out that shrill voice of Tori's. I swear if Chloe hadn't wanted to have her along I would have kicked her ass to the curb a long time ago. I smirked a bit as a scenario quite similar to that flashed through my head.

"I just bought you some last week Tori!" it was no use. I was stuck listening to this mundane conversation. Dear God help me!

"You think my hairspray lasts longer than a week? Andrew I am a 15 year old girl! I need more than one can of hairspray every two weeks!"

"Well, excuse me for not being updated on the latest teenage 'must-haves'." I heard Andrew mumble that under his breath. I chuckled a bit since Tori obviously didn't hear what he had said.

"We need to go to the store NOW!" Tori's voice became quite sinister. If I hadn't known it was her I probably would have been ready to kill something that had that kind of voice. I smirked again. That's probably not a bad idea.

"Alright, alright we'll go. Does anyone else want to go? Sim…Simon?" no doubt Simon had the facial expression of a serial killer at that moment. He had been addicted to his virtual online game since the day of my panic attack. Now that I think about it though, he's been attached to the computer like it was heroin. I would figure out what happened later.

"Well, I guess he's not coming, Derek won't want to go, and Chloe doesn't feel well, so I guess we're off!" he said that a little louder no doubt so I could hear it, but I barely did anyway. What did he mean Chloe doesn't feel well? Is she sick? What hadn't I noticed?

I shot out of my seat and opened the back door into the house. I flashed through the kitchen and was by the front stairs in seconds. I heard Andrew for only a few seconds, "Oh Derek! There you are. Tori and I are…okay then." He didn't continue since I ignored him by jogging up the stairs. I turned into the hallway where we all were staying and stopped in front of Chloe's door. I was about to reach for the handle when I froze.

What was I doing? I had not business just waltzing into Chloe's room. What was it I wanted to do anyway? Just see her or….or what? I was at a loss. I just acted on instinct I suppose but what was I going to do?

I stood in front of Chloe's door at a complete stand still. I just barely heard the front door slam shut. Should I go in? Er wait I should knock first. But why am I going in? I guess…I just want to make sure that she was safe. But considering how she was acting around me it would be really weird for me to just pop in and ask how she's doing.

'_Just go in. Make sure she's alright. That's all.' _

Shut up! I really didn't need my instincts talking to me like a conscience right now. _'Just go in. See her face. Go in.'_

Suddenly I found myself knocking on the door. I froze again. What the hell? I didn't do that! Well, I mean I did it, but I didn't mean to!

"Come in." I heard Chloe's weak voice out of nowhere and opened the door before I knew what I was doing. She didn't sound okay and that was the only thought occupying my head unfortunately.

The lights were off inside except a small lamp atop of the dresser. The window curtains were closed so that was the only source of light. I looked to my right to see Chloe turning towards the door under the covers in her bed. Her blond hair was wild and spread all around her. Her hand went under her head to prop it up revealing the black hoodie she was wearing underneath. Her face and lips were a bit pale but her eyes were alight with surprise.

I gulped subtly and prayed she didn't notice. No one said anything. No one made a move. We just stared at each other for a while. Her face was blank except her wide blue eyes gave away all of the emotions she was trying to hide. I probably looked like I was bored or had my smart ass scowl on…oh shit.


	5. Girls are always moody

**All of the people who have been kind enough and encouraging enough to review have permission to come stalk and murder me…..because I am a total blond! I FEEL SOOOO BAD! I kind of actually forgot my password to fanfiction and then me freakin army email account expired and well my dad got deployed so I had no way of getting a new password or anything and then yesterday it just hit me…you all have no idea about how much of a retarded hoe I feel. (Fellow teenagers will hopefully understand the use of the word hoe there). Anyway….its really late but here ya go!**

CPOV

I've pathetically been bed ridden for 24 hours now. And unfortunately that's given me plenty of time to sort out thoughts I'd rather not think about at the moment. I'm pretty sure I've perfected my list of thoughts and dilemmas; like number one. Derek had a huge panic attack that nearly gave me one and I still need to figure out why that is. Two; I totally crushed Simon after said panic attack and caused him to be addicted to the fantasy world of War Craft online (I really should apologize for that). Three; Tori has not yelled, screamed, or complained since Derek's attack 'till now. Speak of the she-devil, "ANDREW! WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING NOW! I'M ALL OUT OF HAIRSPRAY!" I squeezed my eyes shut and sighed as Tori's freakishly high voice bounced its way to my ears. I took one of my unused pillows and put it over my right ear to muffle the conversations between her and Andrew.

Eventually the shouting stopped leaking through my pillow so I threw it off me and stared at the wall. I wanted to be mad at Derek but when I was alone I couldn't help but feel guilty that I was so mean to him. But still, he doesn't have any right to insult me beyond belief, have a life threatening panic attack, and then suddenly think everything could just go back to normal! I know we should talk things out but honestly I'm a little afraid that certain subjects that I really don't want to talk about will be breached.

I mean he must have noticed that I've been acting a little different towards him since our little trip to Andrew's house. I thought we were closer after that and that all our bickering could be put behind us, but apparently I was wrong.

I groaned and turned to lie on my back which only caused me to stare at yet another wall. I felt like I was in a box. Well I sort of was considering the room had no shape to it. My thoughts started to wonder to very inconsequential things when I heard a light knock on my door.

"Come in." my voice was strained from not using it all day. Perhaps I could actually pass as being sick so whoever it was would leave me alone. I started to turn to be able to prop my head up.

But speaking of whoever it was, I was not expecting Derek to open the door. I instantly composed myself and waited as he just stared at me. I kept on waiting for a few minutes but he just stood there with his trademark scowl on his face; not speaking or moving for that matter. He opened his mouth once like he was about to speak and then closed it again like what he was about to say wasn't worth it.

I groaned slash sighed as I threw my covers off of me and stood up. I stretched a bit and then started to walk towards Derek. He hadn't moved but his expression revealed a bit of curiosity as to what I was planning on doing. I bet he wasn't expecting me to just walk right past him and out of the room.

I inwardly smiled to myself as I felt his gaze follow me down the hall until I disappeared down the stairs. Didn't see that one comin' did ya! HAH!

Despite my lifted mood though I wasn't anywhere near happy enough to face Simon or Derek when he finally comes downstairs. So instead of staying in the house I just walked right out the back door and into the yard. I didn't really know where I was going. I just knew I was walking and that for some strange reason I just didn't want to stop. There wasn't anything at the house to keep me there so I just kept moving like I would just end up in a different town or state or life.

Eventually I wound up in the TV room where Simon was on the computer. He had a scowl on his face and was mumbling things about wizards and damned goblins (whatever the heck those were). Feeling drowsy and totally out of character I decided to go up to him and turned off the monitor screen. Simon whipped his head around with a shocked look in his eyes.

_Well Chloe, you've screwed up things here and just standing here after ruining his way off coping will make you seem like a crazy bitch. SAY SOMETHING!_

"Simon we need to talk." My voice was flat and scratchy. Hopefully he understood what I said. "Talk about what?" his expression had grown serious, but he refused to look at me, "I understand that sometimes a person just needs a distraction for a little, but committing yourself to over 24 hours of nonstop play on the computer is bad. I want to know what's on your mind." I had softened my voice a bit as I said the last part. I really did want to know what was bothering him. Just because I didn't like him romantically didn't mean that I didn't care about him at all!

"Really? I thought the only thing you revolved around was Derek?" I froze when he said that. It wasn't because of his icy tone or the slight malice that was in his voice. It was because that what he said was true. My world was slowly starting to revolve around the six foot hunk of agitation. All the while Simon was convinced that I liked him. Wow…I am a bitch.

"I understand that you can be mad at me, but take nothing out on your brother, Simon. It's not like he was secretly plotting his conquest over me. He was just the one who ended up to be the one." Okay I was losing my mind. This was totally unlike me. On the outside I knew I was calm and stern, but holy crap I was so embarrassed that I just said that. WHERE THE HELL DID IT COME FROM ANYWAY!

Simon's scowl deepened and I knew I needed to try a new approach with this new Chloe, "I know now that you thought I liked you and I swear it when I say I never meant to lead you on. I really did think that I liked you Simon, I really did, but when _he _got hurt the other day I just knew." Okay, that was a total lie. I was having totally random reveries about the whole situation at this moment, "I love both of you Simon. Just in different ways. I know I don't deserve it, but please don't be angry with me, don't be angry at Derek either. It's not his fault." I waited what seemed like an eternity before he finally turned to look me in the eye.

"I guess I sort of knew I would never get you when we all met up here. I could tell something had changed between you two, but I didn't want to believe it. I guess I'm not as mad at you and Derek as am at myself for being naïve and dense. I want Derek to be happy and if you're what makes him happy then he deserves you." He gave me a small smile and I beamed at him in return, "So we can still be friends?" I asked him excitedly suddenly feeling more like myself.

Simon nodded, "Yeah, we're cool." I leaned down to hug him sort of awkwardly at first, but managed not to make a bigger fool out of myself. I stood back up, "I'm going to get something to eat real quick, you want to come?" I was hoping he would say yes when he turned the monitor back on, "Uh, I would except that I was at a very important part of my game before you came up." I smiled a shy smile feeling guilty, "Sorry, I'll leave you to it." I turned to leave and made it to the doorway when I turned back, "Uh, Simon? You will stop playing that game won't you? I mean have you even eaten the past day. He smiled kind of sheepishly at me, "I have, and I will stop playing so much, but I've actually found that I kinda like this game. There's a bad guy that reminds me of Tori and it feels good when I kick her ass." I laughed really loud at the sly look on his face when he said that.

"That's so mean! You shouldn't say things like that!" he shrugged with a smirk and then turned around to resume playing. I started to head toward the kitchen in a much better mood. Simon wasn't angry with me anymore and I wasn't feeling so drained. Maybe today isn't totally hopeless. And that's when I got to the kitchen. Sitting in his usual chair at the large dining table was Derek… eating a damn apple.


	6. Turning Points

DPOV

Mental note: don't eat apples around Chloe. The cause for this note was because as soon as Chloe saw me at the table her expression transformed into a scowl so heated I thought I could see the flames in her dark blue eyes. Very slowly, as if I was trying to avoid getting eaten myself, I brought my hand to rest on the chair next to my left knee, hiding the apple from her view. This seemed to calm her down a bit and burn out some of the flames in her eyes. I wonder if they would come back when I told her that I heard her talking to Simon. Well, until she said the part that she loved both of us just in different ways. After that every noise I heard was just a background buzz. I had been filled with such hope that I actually started smiling like retard to the apple I was currently hiding like all the sudden a cartoon face would pop up and say, _'See! I told you so!'._ That's when I knew I had lost it. I was imaging cartoon apple faces…

"You were listening weren't you?" the question was so unexpected that I actually jumped a little in my own skin, "What makes you think that?" my voice came out a little too harsh and my usual scowl graced my face…I have issues.

"I know how good your hearing is, Derek. Not to mention you looked like you were thinking to hard to not have heard something that set your mind off." Chloe looked completely calm. Almost nonchalant…it made me a little confused as to why she was so nervous. Her heart was beating faster every minute, but her expression betrayed nothing. She wasn't…afraid of me was she? "I don't think you would like to hear what I was thinking about." The cold words left my mouth before I could even think about them. Damn myself.

Chloe started to walk towards a chair opposite of me and sat down. And just stared at me. It was a little unsettling. The look in her eyes made it look like she could see right into my very soul. I felt my scowl deepen, "What are you starring at?" I spit the words at her as if she were some stranger. It didn't seem to faze her at all. Besides the small blush that started to stain her cheeks, "How are you feeling?" her tone was quiet and gentle and made me feel guilty as hell.

"I'm fine. By the way, were you the one who…" I trailed off not knowing if I wanted the answer for a second.

"Cleaned you up? Yes, that was me. Does that bother you?" my eyes widened slightly. Why would that bother me?

"No, why would it?" her head tilted a little to the side, "I didn't know if you would be comfortable with it or not." Well that was a stupid reply, even for her.

"Chloe you've seen me nearly transform into a wolf and you're worried that I wouldn't want you to clean the blood off me after I have a panic attack? What is that?" sarcasm was curling around my words like a freakin vine. Why was I such an asshole?

"What caused your panic attack, Derek?" I froze. Her voice had grown small and quiet, but she was still meeting my gaze with her unusually calm eyes. I didn't know if I wanted to tell her that. I mean it's not like I have to lie to her. Just don't tell her the whole thing. If I did she'd probably start running and screaming from me…or she could pick up on that I'm not telling her the whole truth and end up questioning me and in the end still be mad at me because I wasn't going to tell her that she was my mate. I needed her. And if just being her protector or being someone she could scream at was what she needed then I would be right there, "It's not something you want to know about." My words were cold, final. I couldn't stand to see the look of disgust in her eyes if she found out. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I had driven her away.

"It was the most frightening moment in my life you know." She turned her head to the side staring out the window so that I couldn't see her expression and frankly I was glad she wasn't looking at mine either, "What?" was my genius response.

"I always saw you as indestructible and strong. When I saw you in the hallway all bloodied and so…defeated it scared me. I thought that maybe something was seriously wrong and that you wouldn't get up again. I didn't know what to do. I was actually kind of proud that I hadn't broken down in a panic attack myself because I couldn't live if…" she trailed off leaving the sentence hanging. Her eyes cast downward, but she still didn't turn to face me.

My heart was beating like crazy and this funny feeling was starting to heat up a spot in my stomach. I felt like I could start yelling…or start running from the room, "If what, Chloe? You couldn't live, if what?" my words were slow and a little shaky.

Finally she turned to look at me with a dead look in her eyes and an attempted half smile that had my heart aching, "Never mind, it's nothing you would want to be bothered with."

**;) Luv u guys!**


End file.
